Sinthea Shmidt (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Sin/Red Skull | Aliases = Skadi, Mother Superior, Sister Sin, Erica Holstein, Red Skull | Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = , Ally of Crossbones formerly ; , Red Skull (Johann Shmidt), , Master Man (Max Lohmer) | Relatives = Hermann Schmidt (paternal grandfather, deceased); Martha Schmidt (paternal grandmother, deceased); Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) (father, desceased); unnamed mother (deceased); Onslaught (father's clone) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Height2 = (9'7" as Skadi) | Weight = 113 lbs | Weight2 = (1157 lbs as Skadi) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (Solid white as Skadi) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (formerly brown, dyed red; Black as Skadi) | UnusualFeatures = face covered in red burns resembling a skull. | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist Mastermind leader for the Third Reich, would-be world conqueror | Education = Trained and educated by the followers of the Red Skull | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Ron Frenz | First = Captain America #290 | HistoryText = Early Life Sinthea "Sin" Shmidt is the daughter of the Red Skull. Seeking a male heir, the Red Skull fathered a daughter with a washerwoman. The woman died in childbirth, and the Red Skull almost killed the child, angry that it was a girl and not the boy he expected. One of his followers, Susan Scarbo, convinced him not to, telling him she would raise the girl herself as her nanny. The Skull agreed and left the girl (now named Sinthea) to be raised by Scarbo, who indoctrinated her with the Skull's views as she grew up. The Skull returned when Sinthea was a child and put her in a special machine that accelerated her aging process until she was an adult and gave her superhuman powers. Mother Superior Afterwards, as Mother Superior, Sinthea became the leader of a group called the Sisters of Sin; young orphan girls who were accelerated into adulthood and given powers by the Red Skull after being indoctrinated by Sinthea. The Sisters of Sin would have many run-ins with the Red Skull's nemesis Captain America before being de-aged when they entered a chamber designed to reverse the Skull's aging process to assault Captain America - who had suffered through the Skull's process and had become elderly - while he was using it to return himself to normal, and they were reverted to children at the same time Captain America was restored (she would later claim she was de-aged to the wrong age - but whether this is true, and in which direction, is unclear). Sister Sin Later, Scarbo (now calling herself Mother Night), reformed the Sisters of Sin and became their new leader, while the de-aged Sinthea took the name Sister Sin. Sin Sinthea was later captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken to their re-education facility, where they attempted to reprogram her to be a "normal" American girl and gave her false memories to that effect. Later, the Red Skull was assassinated by the Winter Soldier under the orders of Aleksander Lukin, and one of the Skull's henchmen, Crossbones, broke into the facility and kidnapped Sinthea. Crossbones tortured Sinthea to break S.H.I.E.L.D's conditioning. After he succeeded, she entered into a relationship with him, and - with Sinthea now calling herself simply Sin - the two went on a killing spree. They later reunited with the Skull, now living inside the mind of General Lukin. As the first part of the Skull's Master Plan, Sin disguised herself as a nurse after the Civil War while Crossbones sniped Captain America at the courthouse, even though it meant obeying her father and abandoning Crossbones to his fate. Sin then revealed to Sharon Carter that she was the one who had killed Cap. While the Red Skull had control over Steve Rogers' body, Sin fought alongside Crossbones against the Avengers' forces. After Steve Rogers eventually regained control of his body, Sin was knocked unconscious. After the battle, and due to a subsequent explosion, Sin's face was left severely disfigured and scarred, leaving her a "red skull" appearance. Upon hearing the news, Norman Osborn quipped, 'Like father like daughter'. Sin was institutionalized at the Kurtzburg Institute for the Criminally Insane People. During a breakout/riot, she was approached by Helmut Zemo, who asks her to tell him how to kill Bucky Barnes. More recently, Sin was liberated from the asylum by Master Man who has proclaimed both his allegiance and affection to Sinthea as the new Red Skull: the heir to her (believed deceased) father's legacy. Fear Itself After taking the Black Widow and Sam Wilson hostage, Sin sent one of her henchmen to disrupt the trial of Captain America and sent a demand - Bucky Barnes. After escaping with help from the manipulative Doctor Faustus, James confronted Sin and Master Man and brashly attempted to foil her escape. After the escape Sin aligned herself once more with Baron Zemo to aid her to retrieve the Book of the Skull. Zemo rebuked her offer for a permanent alliance. However, the Baron did explain to her the origin of the Hammer of Skadi. Betraying Zemo,Sin went on her own to retrieve the Hammer for herself. Sin and her henchmen went to the stronghold of the Thule society housing the Hammer. After being deemed worthy, Sin went to revive her new master, the Serpent. She then lead an assault on Washington D.C., during which, she almost killed Bucky Barnes. Skadi soon reached New York, where she faced off against Steve Rogers, who had returned as Captain America. There, she summoned the Serpent. When the Avengers tried to take him down he broke Rogers' shield. With the Serpent, she knocks out the team and they go away. At Oklahoma, Sin, the Worthy and the Serpent battled the Mighty Thor and Captain America. Sin was taken down by Rogers, who wielded the mystic Mjolnir. After the Serpent is killed by Thor, Sin's hammer is taken from her by Odin, as well as the hammers of the other Worthy. Search for Power Suddenly, Sin wakes up in a hideout where strange people said they freed her from custody and they would help to find her hammer again. All-New Captain America After Sam Wilson, now Captain America, was teleported with his comrade Ian Zola from Ecuador to Helmut Zemo's palace in Bagalia. There, several super-agents of the New Hydra were expecting Cap and Nomad, with Sin being one of them. Then, after Helmut Zemo killed Ian, Sam Wilson with an undercover Misty Knight, that helped him before in a fight with Crossbones, came back to the Baron's castle, only to be welcomed by Sin herself. There, the Red Skull's daughter faced Wilson, creating an illusion that brought them back to the time of World War II, in a conflict in France, where also Nick Fury, Sr. and his Howling Commandos were fighting. Sin started saying that if it wasn't for her father, Sam wasn't going to become a hero, and now Captain America, but only a low-level gangster by the name of "Snap Wilson". Sam, offended by his words, tried to attack her, only to discover that the Sisters of Sin were holding on ransom the members of his family, like his sister and his niece. If Sam attacked Sinthea, she'd order to her sister to kill his family instantly. Sin made Sam give his Shield to her and made him also take off his Wings, then ordered him to commit suicide. Then, she started a video conference with Crossbones, Baron Zemo and Taskmaster, saying that the plan to defame Wilson was successful. Then, after saying that he was better than her father, that she was the real and only Red Skull, she activated Zemo's plan: spread the "Terrigen Blood" of Lucas, an Inhuman created by the Terrigen Mist with the Mist property of contagion in his blood. His plan was to create a new perfect world ruled by New Hydra thanks to this powerful Inhuman living weapon. Then, Sin shouted "Hail Hydra!", only to discover that Sam Wilson was rescued by Redwing: Cap engaged a fight with her, ending with Sinthea falling into an explosion and apparently dying in the process. | Powers = None * Formerly ** As Mother Superior, Sin possessed a range of superhuman powers including telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation and intangibility. After she was de-aged, she apparently lost these powers completely - unlike the other "Sisters of Sin", whose powers were diminished but not eliminated upon de-aging. The reason for this discrepancy is currently unclear. ** With Hammer of Skadi, Sin has the powers associated with wielding an enchanted Asgardian weapon. | Abilities = * Being trained by her father, she is an expert hand to hand combatant and martial artist. She is also highly proficient in firearms and explosives. As the Red Skull's child, Sin also has a high level of intellect. | Strength = Normal human female | Weaknesses = Same as that of a normal human female | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Hammer of Skadi (formerly) | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Captain America Villains Category:Asgardian Magic Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Humans Category:Venom Villains Category:Scarred Characters Category:Germans